The present invention relates to an EMI shield for shielding electronic components on a printed circuit board of a mobile phone, and particularly to an EMI shield having a portion which can be easily detached from the printed circuit so that a repair or replacement of the electronic components can be readily achieved.
A mobile phone is subject to external EMI which can result in signal distortion. Thus, EMI sensitive electronic components on a printed circuit board of a mobile phone are protected by a shield from EMI. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional EMI shield 8 in a mobile phone (not labeled) usually comprises a rectangular lidless box fixed upside down on a circuit board 9. The shield is unitarily formed and covers a portion of the printed circuit board which mounts EMI sensitive electronic components (not labeled) in the mobile phone. Since the shield is soldered to the printed circuit board, disassembling it from the printed circuit board in order to repair/replace the electronic components requires a desoldering operation, which is very troublesome.